A new beginning
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Betrayal, rejection, accusing eyes! Honoka have had enough and decided to move away from Tokyo. After wandering aimlessly, she ended in Numazu where she met someone who reminded her of her past self. [Slight AU; mention of KotoUmi, NozoEri, NikoMaki, RinPana and the melancholy of Kousaka Honoka] Added: Chika side! (NOW A TWO-SHOT/COMPLETE)
1. Honoka

" **Betrayal, rejection, accusing eyes! Honoka have had enough and decided to move away from Tokyo. After wandering aimlessly, she ended in Numazu where she met someone who reminded her of her past self. [Slight AU; mention of KotoUmi, NozoEri, NikoMaki, RinPana and the melancholy of Kousaka Honoka]"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the conception of this fiction. Also, I already had it half done recently, but accidentally lost my files and didn't feel in the mood to re-write the whole story.**

[-x-x-x-]

 _I've always been uncomfortable with my own body. I've been ashamed and always tried to hide my scars… That way, I thought that I would have been able to live peacefully…but I was proven wrong._

 _I got most of these scars since birth—like the one on my left leg and the other one on my back—while the others appeared years later because of a serie of accident/misfortune. I have a nasty scar on my chest due to an operation when I was 15. There is another one on my face—from my forehead, passing by the nose's bridge until arriving under the left eye, barely missing said organ. I got it because of a bike accident one year after the later mentioned operation._

"Next stop in five minutes: Uchiura."

The hostess' voice brought me back into reality. I blinked several times before turning to the window at my left side to see unusual scenery: plains, grasses, faraway mountains and an emerald blue sea reflecting the sun that just rose. I sighed.

I was seated inside a fast-moving train that departed from Tokyo several hours prior and was going somewhere I didn't know where. To be honest, I didn't care where the machine would lead me to. I just wanted to be far from Tokyo, far from Akiba…far from 'them'. I've got enough of the busy life in huge towns and most of all; I've got enough of other people judging others because of their look/appearance.

Things turned South lately. _Betrayal, deception, sorrowful words…_ I couldn't stand them anymore… Not since my parents and younger sister Yukiho left me forever.

It just came all of sudden. They were gone for a business trip and I decided to stay home because of busy college life and study. They were only supposed to be gone for a week… And one week later, when I was expecting them to get home with big smiles drawn on their faces, I was greeted with cold faces, cold bodies, and lifeless corpse. The doctors said that it was an accident…and that was all. I didn't listen to any more of their explanation. All I knew was that I was alone.

 _No. I am not alone! I have 'them'!_

I turned to the only remaining hope and seek comfort by my friends'—Kotori, Umi, Eri, Nozomi, Maki, Niko, Rin and Hanayo—side…but their pity didn't last long. True enough, I annoyed them by lamenting everyday and stepping in the middle of their relationship. After all, they were dating each other: Kotori and Umi, Nozomi and Eri, Niko and Maki, Rin and Hanayo.

At first, they half-heartedly listened to my whims, but turned cold and distant by each passing days. After a while, they tried to avoid me…they pretended to always forget me whenever they were going somewhere—mostly because they didn't need a damn ninth wheel. That's right; they were all living together in a two-people apartment…and ended up confiscating the double of the keys they gave to me. I felt rejected.

Alone, I decided to just stay at home—the Homura shop—and realized how cold it was to live alone in such huge and empty place. I tried one last time to apologize to my 8 'friends' and even begged them to allow me to live with them, but was totally ignored.

 _What should I do?_

And as if that wasn't enough, the neighbors—people I thought were our allies—started giving me bad/accusing eyes. I then learned that they were only nice to me before because of my parents. Now that they were gone, the image of Kousaka's daughter was deleted, replaced by the shadow of a girl covered with scars.

 _Hurt!_ I was hurt! Life was hard and I felt very sad inside. I cried alone in my room, lost… I couldn't focus on studies anymore and I was not able to take care of the shop properly.

That was when an idea came into my mind.

 _Away…_

I couldn't live in Akihabara anymore. I couldn't…

 _I have to go somewhere else…_

I made up my mind and sold the Homura shop—the only thing that my parents left behind—to the first person I found. It was hard, but I had no other choice. All I just wanted was to go away.

The next day, at dawn, I gathered the things I treasured the most—a pillow made by mom, a plushy that Yukiho gave me at my birthday, the pajama that dad sewed and the last volume of my favorite manga—and went to the train station to buy a random ticket. After few calculations, I came with the conclusion that I had enough cash to survive two or three weeks and was okay with that.

And that was how my scars and me were sitting inside that train.

Talking about my scars, they were hidden by my current attire. I was clad in fully-buttoned long-sleeved white shirt, long baggy pants, sneakers, a cloth headband hiding my forehead and massive sunglasses. It was still summer and hot, even in the morning. I felt uncomfortable in such attire, but it was better than having the others look at me with pity, disgust or just curiosity.

Without realizing it, I stood up from the seat, grabbed the small bag containing my stuffs and walked toward the exit of the train. Said vehicle started losing speed and came into a halt in less than one minute later. The automatic doors slid open, allowing me to step out—to make the first step into my new life.

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you for your purchase, Miss!" The woman behind the counter smiled while I just nodded before grabbing a plastic bag containing some bread.

 _Breads…_

That was something that I really liked back then. Thinking about them alone would have brought a smile on my face. Smiling was something I haven't done in a while…not since I lost them. The people I considered friends were plotting on my back and I was just an oblivious idiot who laughed things out as if they were nothing. At the end, I ended up being distance by the people once I called 'friends'.

"Woop!"

My train of thought was cut as I almost stomped into a short girl with ginger hair. Judging by her appearance, she was 2 or 3 years younger than me.

"Sorry, miss!" She bowed her head as an apology.

"It's all right." I just said with a dull, cold and distant tone of voice. I was not in the mood of acting all cheerful and all. I was like that since leaving Tokyo. Maybe the events have pained me more than I thought…but again there was nothing I could do for such thing. I was not in the mood of acting hypocrite either.

Fortunately, the girl with orange-ish hair cut above her shoulder lifted her head, her pair of violet eyes meeting with my baby blue ones—that were hidden behind the sunglass I was wearing—and smiled. At that moment, I could have sworn she saw through me; as if her eyes could pierce all my facades and see my true self. I didn't understand why, but I had the feeling she reminded me of someone I used to know well.

That was finally when I realized something that I didn't few seconds prior; scars. Tracing from the left side of her cheek toward her torso, from her right wrist toward her middle back and from her thighs to her left toe were all scars. Her attire didn't help hiding them as she was just wearing a plain white sleeveless, knee-length summer dress.

 _She…_

"Here, by the way!" She cheerfully dug her right hand on the handbag she was bringing along and took a small publicity printout for some café place and handed it to me with a huge smile. I just watched the nicely colored and decorated piece of paper, confused wherever I should take it or not. "We are having a discount until the end of the month. Also, we are hiring for cooks and waitresses so feel free to pass by if you have the opportunity." She pushed the paper and I was forced to take it.

"T-thank… you… I guess… I will try to…"

I could have sworn her smile got brighter as I said these words. "My name is Chika, by the way! Takami Chika!" She definitely reminded me of someone. That someone was a person that I both liked and hated at the same time. That person was…

I took a small breath and gulped. I had to say something as to not make things awkward and impolite if I remained silent after such cheerful introduction. "Kousaka Honoka…"

She then hummed a happy tune I didn't recognize…but I kind of liked it. Then, she eyed me for an instant, that smile never leaving her face. I kind of felt awkward and raised my arms to wrap them around my chest as to try and hide myself—as if that would have made me invisible. I didn't know why, but I felt as if she had once again the ability to see right into my soul.

 _Beside, I am still well-dressed so she can't see them, right…_

By 'them', I meant my scars of course. I was still ashamed of them since I was repulsed by the people I knew mostly because of them. That was why I was such shyness waling ball.

"Honoka-chan!" She walked closer, her smile never loosing its power. "May I call you Honoka-chan?"

I took one step back, but then she stepped twice. I sighed and nodded, feeling as if I would have not been able to avoid the actual situation. "It's all right. I don't mind."

"Really?" I could have sworn she had stars in her eyes. She jumped once before turning on her heels. "Nice to meet you then, Honoka-chan!" She nodded once again before humming another tune. "See you again soon in that case! I still have to make few deliveries or else Dia-san is going to scold me again."

And with that, the girl named Takami Chika ran god-know-where before I could give any reply. She then was out of my vision range within a minute.

"What a weird girl." I heard two women who were passing by whispering as they saw Chika running as well. "I feel sorry for her. Getting these scars must have hurt."

"What are you talking about?" The second woman replied as they were passing on the sidewalk just beside me. "I bed she is the delinquent type. She must have gotten these while getting into a fight of something like that." I was just standing there, motionless as the passer-by was judging by the appearance.

 _No! They are wrong! The looks in her eyes… She is just like me. She got these not because of that…not like that…_

That was when I realized that the other ginger reminded me once more of that person. She was cheerful and never minded the look that the other people were giving her. She just talked to me—a complete stranger—and invited me to be her friend despite the risk of people judging her by her look. She was wearing clothes that she found comfortable despite the flaws of her body and didn't feel ashamed doing so.

She could smile even though people were giving her bad eyes and the only thought of that brought a smile on my cold face. _She truly is like her…_ I lifted my head to see an endless blue sky on top of my head and the bright sun that was providing summer warmth. I took off my eyeglasses and headband and started walking in a random direction. _She reminds me of my past self…_

After walking for a while, I arrived in front of a beach. People were enjoying the nice weather to either play on the sand, on the water or just lying under parasol. I felt like an idiot still wearing that oversize coat and baggy pants so I ran in the direction of the apartment I was currently ranting and took this annoying attire off and wore something different.

I smiled to my own reflect on the mirror. "I get it now…" I was not clad in a short-sleeve sky blue shirt and a knee-length wavy blue skirt, a pair of green sandals completing the look. That outfit was leaving my scars at full view, but for once in a while, I didn't fell ashamed. "After I met that Chika girl, I've got the feeling that I can start anew. I want my Honoka back."

After being sure I was comfortable with my clothes, I ran out of the room and walked aimlessly in the small town of Uchiura. I didn't know where I was going, but it was unless my situation the day prior. I was now smiling. I now had one more reason to live. I wanted to thank that girl Chika because I would have never dared to get out of my little comfort shell if it wasn't for her who showed me how to get out.

Here I was! A 21 years-old Japanese girl with no job wandering on a small countryside town, looking for another girl she recently got a crush at. That would give lot of people a weird cliché of plot in mind…but to be honest, I didn't mind. I didn't care about anyone who was giving me weird look. I just wanted to make new friends who will accept me for who I am and that was all. I just wanted…

"A new beginning!"

After a hour of walking, I ended up in the dock once again and smiled at the sign of the childrens playing beach volley. I finally decided to take the small publicity paper that Chika gave me few hours prior and read its address.

"This sucks…" I cursed myself as I couldn't find my way. That was a week since I have arrived at that town, but I was too busy living my miserable like and sulking on the shadows that I never had the opportunity to go out and discover new place.

I brushed these thought away though. It was still two in the afternoon so I giggled, thinking that I still had the rest of the day to look after it. Fortunately, I came across a young girl with gray hair cut above her shoulder and asked her if she knew about the café. "Aqours café?" She smiled. "You are lucky, Miss! I am currently working there! Watanabe You at your service, yousoro!" She saluted.

I giggled. I felt a very warm feeling on my chest and I needed to let my emotion get the better. I had to. "Then, can you lead the way, You-chan?"

She smiled and led me toward a small building near the dock. It was not as popular as the other café in the area, but it was warm and I felt very welcomed by its staff composed of Chika, You and seven other girls.

After taking a sip of their specialty tea, I smiled at the good taste. "It's the best tea I ever drank!"

The girl with hips-length raven hair and emerald eyes who was wearing a sky blue summer dress returned the smiled. "Is that so?"

The café was not that populated. I was currently the only customer and it kind of felt awkward to have nine pair of eyes on my…well seven if one count the fact that the girl with purple hair attached in a ponytail and another girl with red hair were busy cleaning the glasses.

At that moment, I felt something in my chest and slowly placed the cup on the tray before lifting my head. "Say, Dia-san…" The manager of the café nodded, motioning me to continue. "I heard from Chika-chan that you are looking for cooks and I was thinking if…"

I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence as a half-foreigner blond—presumably a girl who works at the café—who was wearing an apron over her sky blue dress, tackled me with a bone-crushing hug. "Shinny!"

The raven-haired girl—Kurosawa Dia—just smiled. "We will be glad to have you abroad!"

"Welcome to Aqours café!" The girl with crimson red hair—that reminds me of both Niko and Maki for odd reasons—cheered as she moved beside her sister.

I felt very happy at that moment and returned the hug to Mari before rubbing our cheeks together. I felt as if the stress that has built inside me has vanished as I heard everyone's laugher. As the blonde and I finally parted, Chika walked in my direction and gave me her best smile. "I'm glad for you, Honoka-chan!"

"It's all thanks to you…Chika-chan!"

Following that, I started working as a cook in the café and quickly got promoted as a head chef alongside You-chan. I ultimately ended up building enough courage and confessed to Chika few months later. I was so nervous at that time, but seeing her smile as she was replying "Yes!" to my request was worth every action I did.

After that, she proposed me to live with her. The other ginger was living alone in a small house left be her deceased family. She opened to me and told me all the frustration, sadness, anger and pain caused by the loss of her parents, her sisters and their dog. Of course, there was not that much I could have done, but the least I could was to be the shoulder in which she could seek comfort, the handkerchief that can help her whip her tears, the pillow that will endure her frustration and sadness.

 _We shared laugher… We shared tears… We shared lot of memory… Together… The two of us…_

 _I will always remember these times. I don't want to forget anything, not even the tiniest detail because I cherish them all. After all, it is at these times that I am glad I am alive._

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka placed her pen at the side of the desk and closed dairy—which the words 'Honoka loves Chika' was written on its cover. She was clad in an orange nightgown, sitting on a chair in their bedroom. She somehow felt kind of nostalgic and couldn't sleep so she went to have a glass of water, but ended up writing things of her…on their diary.

Her wife Chika was fast asleep on their bed and the older woman couldn't help a smile to find its way on her face. The two were not officially married since same-gender marriage was still not allowed in Japan, but they were a couple living under the same roof and that was enough for her.

The older ginger was working as a master chief in the cooking at a local restaurant while her soulmate was the housewife who took care of the chores during the day. They were not rich, but they were not poor either. They were happy the way they were living.

They had a nice and warm house, they had each others, they had awesome friends, they had kind neighbors and they had two adopted daughters that they named Kousaka Megumi and Takami Yume… who could have asked for more.

Talking about daughters, the two toddlers were sleeping on their bed at the other side of the bedroom. They were still seven and by worrying about them, the two women have decided to not separate the two from them. Result; one big bedroom for the four of them.

Honoka stood up and walked to check their daughters who were both sleeping peacefully. She smiled while stroking Yume's cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead. She did the same thing with Megumi. True, they are not linked by blood, but the bound between them was more than mere mother/daughter. They were a happy family and no one could say elsewhere.

The ginger then switched the light off, crawled into the bed, took her wife in an embrace and gave her a small peek on the lips. "I love you, Chika!"

"I love you, Honoka! We will always be together, right!"

The older woman nodded. "Always!" She closed her eyes and hugged Chika tighter. "Thank you for allowing me to have a new beginning."

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: You can either blame or thank my inner conscience. This story found the daylight because of a dream I recently had.**

 **Also, for the name of Chika's and Honoka's adoptive daughters, I used 'Megumi' (that mean blessing) and Yume (that mean dream) because of things. Well, most people should name their childrens according to things that happened in their life (from their life prior to meeting each others, their meeting, the future they are seeking and such). I myself was named according to the events that my parents were through…but that are another story.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading and good day to you all!**

— **YayaSamuko out! 'til next time :)**

[Side note]

 **There is still a poll on my profile to decide what story I should write next. Feel free to vote up to three choices.**


	2. Chika's side

_"There's no point in being stubborn." That's what people usually told me._

I used to be a quiet girl, a little bellow average question intelligence and athletic. I had few talented friends like Watanabe You and Matsuura Kanan that I envied. They are so cheerful, in contrast to me.

I have never considered myself to be unlucky or something like that. I was just a little different. I was born with a weak body and being clumsy, I tended to get into accidents a lot since my childhood until my body was covered by scars.

I never minded them. They were like my companions, the inks that reminds me of everything I have been through or lessons of life that needed to be remembered. Neither the bad looks given by the others or the bad gossips I accidentally heard did affect me. I knew that people tends to reject everything that isn't around their norm.

Never having considered myself " _normal_ ", I was fine because I knew it. As long as people like You- _chan_ and Kanan- _chan_ were willing to stay my friends, everything was fine. Be it back in high school or college, people would usually avoid being too close with me, as if fearing my scars would affect them or something. I didn't mind as long as some people still decided to keep befriending me.

"That's _ridiculous_!" said Ohara Mari, a friend from high school. She is an outgoing and cheerful girl who is ready to do anything for her friends. She went against all odds by inviting me to her circle of friend with the sole excuse "I find you interesting. You are _shiny_!"

I didn't get what she meant at that time and didn't have the opportunity to think too much about it since fate had other programs for me. Since my childhood, due to my weak body, I had to regularly see a doctor and visit the hospital and the chance of getting an operation was finally within reach so I was hopeful.

The operation went well but in exchange, I got more scars on my chest. I usually wore light clothes beforehand bit after it, I had to cover myself slightly more.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" exclaimed another friend, Kurosawa Dia. She was also a friend from Uranohoshi high school and a kind, yet strict and sometimes odd girl. "As long as you don't go against school rule, no one should have the right to say anything. There is no need for you, Takami Chika to change your outfit habits like this for such lame reason."

I felt ashamed that she had to tell me these. I usually was the first person to say that what the other people think of me is not important and only my self-esteem and friends matter. "Okay. Thank you, Dia- _san_!"

She was not the only one. Everyone, including You- _chan_ , Kanan- _chan_ , Hanamaru- _chan_ , Ruby- _chan_ and even Riko- _chan_ told me I should just remain myself. I believed in them so I remained the good old Chika they knew and loved.

I was satisfied with my life. My days were sunny and everyday was fun. However, life has taught me that a sunny day never lasts long as dark clouds are never too far.

It was a rainy night and I had a fever. My parents as well as my two older sister were out on a business trip. They were only supposed to be away for two days so Miss Sakurauchi, our neighbor, was kind enough to take me and allowed me to stay at their place. Riko- _chan_ looked after me and we talked about our lives. I usually teased her about her hobbies, including her love for _yuri manga_ and the _kabedon_ sub-genre and she just threw pillows at me.

We were good friends. I have helped her convoy her feelings for You- _chan_. Seriously, Riko- _chan_ was so obvious. Everyone knew she was craving for diver You- _chan_ 's self but she denied until everyone made a plan. I used everything in my power and finally got them together.

 _RikoYou_ wasn't the only couple in our group if friend. Mari and Kanan were very gay for each others while Hanamaru and Yoshiko _("It's Yohane!")_ were childhood lovers. I am not sure about Dia, who claims to be a " _sane_ " person. She gives the dangerous vibe of being a siscon, being overprotective and their closeness is kind of suspicion. Though, I never bothered too much pressing them since Dia would get mad every time someone might ask her about the true nature of her relationship with Ruby. Well... I just wish the best for my friends.

Riko and I spent the third night looking through the windows, draped inside the warm blankets, waiting for my parents to come back. We have received call that they were not far. Due to the constant rain (i _t has been raining for three days non stop_ ), it took them some more time because they had to take another road.

Unfortunately, we just waited for nothing that night. We just fell asleep waiting, not knowing what was truly happening outside.

The sad news only broke the next day. No one has managed to get home. The car that should be transporting my parents as well as Mito and Shima got a road accident. My father died on the spot while our mother fell in the coma. My sisters only passed away after arriving at the hospital.

I was broken. The last thing I did with my family was some stupid talk about allowance. It came so shocking that my world just shattered like that without a warning.

In the middle of confusion, Riko has refused to let me face the problems alone so she volunteered to help me as much as possible and so did You-chan. Despite having to inherit the inn, I was not happy at all. No one will be happy in my situation.

However, I had friends who didn't want to let go. They have been supporting a lot.

I didn't manage to finish college, giving up before finishing my first year, and focused on the inn for the time being. I was not very good at managing though and decided to sell part of the inn to people I trusted in, only keeping the back building where I could live to.

Left with no job and no diplomas, I was in deep trouble. Mari, being the kind girl she was, however, offered me to become her maid and even gave a respectable pay. Even though I was tempted, I still declined though, not wanting to abuse her generosity.

Unknown to me, my eight friends has been holding a secret meeting, that I don't know all details, but all I know is that it concluded with them buying an old building by the seashore. The next day, they called me to let me know that the Aqours cafe needed my help.

Aqours was the name of our group. It was the symbol of our friendship, the 9 of us. Despite some of us already being relationship, the rest was never left behind and the idea of working together with them all once again was enough to charm me.

Tears in my eyes, I smiled at the eight pairs of bright hopeful eyes looking at me. "Yes. I will be glad to."

[-x-x-x-]

"Chika, could you please help me with this?" Kanan called from behind a computer. I ran in her direction to see that she had Microsoft pair opened. "We need to print flyers telling about the cafe's location and we need lot of ads to get people interested."

" _Yeah_." I cheerfully replied.

"So, I was wondering what kind of style we should use."

"Of course, let's go with a very girly design with bright color." these words escaped my lips as I pointed at the screen. "We are Aqours. Let us show the world what we truly are. Let's let them know how strong our friendship is!"

"Of course!" The bluenette smiled at me before deciding on the design. It took us about 15 minutes in total to finish it. "It's done!" She happily said while saving the file and printed an example.

" _Shiny_!" Mari, who was taking a peek, exclaimed as she saw the template. "This is so cute and girly. _I approve_!"

The others, who were still busy cleaning and arranging the kitchen area, chuckled, yet approved. Dia and Ruby were tidying the cups and plates in correct orders while Hanamaru and Yoshiko were sweeping the floor. The interior was mostly done. There were about a dozen of tables and lot of chairs. There were lot of glass windows, giving a nice view on the ocean and the reception counter was fully remodeled.

"Since everyone approves, let us go with this style then." Kanan happily said as she made several more prints. "For now, we'll just do the basis to get customer and when we'll become more popular, we could add more menu and such."

" _Yeah_!" Mari smiled as she grabbed about a dozen of the printouts and pu them inside a small handbag. She was already dressed in a blue short-sleeved summer dress and ready to look for possible customers. "Dia, You, Rikocchi and I will scout for now. Can I leave the rest to you all?"

"Wait!" I said before anyone had the chance to nod. "Chika wants to go out and scout as well." I volunteered, earnings concerned look from my friends.

"A-are you sure, Chika- _chan_?" You- _chan_ 's voice was showing her concern. "You don't have to force yourself, you know." I knew what she was preoccupied about. Everyone knew how hurt I was lately and they all wanted me to experience more pain by having people look oddly at me. After all, these scars were forever.

I just shook my head. "No. I am all right. I am not scared anymore." I added a smile. "Because you were all very nice to me, I am not scared of anything. It doesn't matter how people look at me. The only thing that matters is how I see myself and what my friends really think of me."

"Chika- _chan_..."

There was a brief moment of silence before it was broken by sobs. "Chika- _chan_!" You- _chan_ , Hanamaru and Ruby jumped at me and hugged me tightly, tears running their cheeks. My hands automatically moved to pat their heads.

Mari and Riko just smiled. "That's the good old Chika- _chan_ we know, _hun_?"

"Of course!" Dia added as she stood proudly, arm folded.

[-x-x-x-]

"Please visit our cafe!"

Already several months has passed since Aqours cafe has opened. I was once again scouting for more customers on that hot summer day. I decided to wear a comfortable sleeveless dress and sandals and despite the cold looks the passer-by were giving me.

It didn't matter though as I just did my job and luckily, some people accepted the flyers and said they were interested.

 _It was on that hit day that I first met her..._

Long coat covering most part of her body as well as a headband and sunglasses. I knew from afar that she had scars as well. It was like sixth sence to understand that.

As if I was hypnotized, I felt like following her. The gingerhead held a plastic bag and was walking aimlessly before finally stopping by a tree, far from any person that might be looking.

Taking her coat, I realized that I was right. Her body was like mine; covered with scars. Since I was hiding from afar, she didn't notice me yet and took her headband and glasses. He emerald eyes displayed full sadness as they watched the horizon. With the sea just in front of her, I felt like she was looking at something even beyond what could be seen.

Seeing her like that made my chest feel very tight. I wanted to comfort her, to let her know that she was not alone in this world. Her look alone was reflecting how hurt she was.

In the end, I didn't manage to muster the courage before she put back her disguise and left.

That night, I couldn't sleep as I thought how coward I was. The next day, I just decided to approach Dia to ask for some advice. She was the most reliable one if us so I could trust in her.

"I think you should just go ahead and talk to her." These simple words meant a lot.

"But I don't know how to start the conversation. Bringing the resemblance might make things awkward."

That was the cue for Mari to jump behind me and gave a playful grin. "In these moments, you just need to _trust your heart_." She said before her face slowly turned serious, her voice turning from teasing to honest. "Trust me, there are times it is better to just act without thinking too much. I have lost two years just because I cowarded and it was more painful for the others I left behind."

At these words, Dia and Kanan looked down and I understood. A smile found its way on my face. "I got it! I will talk to her by all means." That's all I said before grabbing a couples of flyers and ran out of the cafe, earnings confused looks from our younger friends while the seniors just smiled.

 _'Why is it I am so concerned about her?'_ I didn't know.

It took me only few minutes running around the town before my eyes caught he silouhette. She was, once again, clad in these uncomfortable-looking clothes and was trying to keep a low profile. I knew I had to do something but my legs froze. It was the first time I was going to meet something going through the same case as me and the sole thought was paralyzing my whole body.

At some moment, I thought about backing away...but then I realized how lucky I was. I had friends who understood and accepted me for who I was. Not many people had such chance...and this girl might be one of them. I knew I would have the same look she has in her eyes if I had no support when these tragic things happened. I needed to do something.

Taking a very deep breath, I forced my legs to move and decided to act now and think later. As I was approaching her, my heart was beating faster at each step until I was in front if her. _There is no way to back now_. Taking another breath, I mustered all my courage.

"Excuse me..."

[-x-x-x-]

A pair if violet eyes slowly opened as their owner escaped from her sleepiness. Chika pushed her back so she was in a sitting position to see that the sun was already high in the sky and the opened curtains allowed the sunlight to illuminate the inside of the bedroom.

She was alone in the bed and a glance at the clock revealed it was past 7 in the morning so she let go of a long yawn and stepped out of the bed. Still clad in her orange nightgown, the young woman walked downstairs and into the kitchen as to be greeted by three individuals.

"Good morning, Mama!" One of the petite girls greeted cheerfully as she shoved a bread in her mouth.

"Good morning, Yume!" The woman replied before walking toward the counter and patted the ginger on the head and smiled at the taller woman who was boiling water. "Sorry. I overslept."

"No problem. Don't worry about it. It's Sunday after all." Honoka replied cheerfully as she kissed her wife, earning whimpers from their adoptive daughters.

"Get a room!" The taller one if the girls joked before shoving a _mikan_ in her mouth.

"That's not nice, Megumi- _Onee-chan_." Her adopted sister corrected her. "Mommy and Mama should be affectionate every time."

"Yeah. I know. I know." Megumi smiled before giving a small bow. "I am sorry."

That earned her a pair of chuckle from her adoptive parents. "Hehe. Well... I think we have such a nice family."

" _Yeah_." Chika nodded as she took a seat and so did her wife. The four of them were still in pajamas as they had a cheerful breakfast. "It's such a nice day, isn't it?"

Megumi and Yume nodded. "Let us to visit Auntie You- _chan_ later!"

"Sure thing. Why not?"

After breakfast, everyone got dressed properly and got ready to leave. With the two girls already ahead, the two ginger women walked slower, hand in hand and shoulder against shoulder.

"It sure is peaceful, _hun_?" Chika commented as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Yes." Honoka's answer meant a lot as she was thankful of everything her new friends and wife has offered her. "Thank you for having giving me hope!"

"You are welcome!"

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: I just felt like writing a Chika-side of this story. I know, I'm so generous! Praise me, praise me! *looks proud***

 **Haha. It's joke!**

 **Anyway, I really love the girls of Aqours so much and needed to soread the love. Also, the Honoka x Chika pairing needs more love...lot of love!**

 **On side note, I love shipping. ChikaYou, YohaRiko, DiaRuby, DiaMari, etc... They are all precious.**

 ***ahem*Anyway, that's all people! I hope you will find the strength this idiot of Yaya-chan for not updating any of my stories for a while and invite you to spread the HonoChika love.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
